Service de protection contre les incendies de la Ville de Québec
Québec (also known as Quebec City) is protected by the Service de protection contre les incendies de la Ville de Québec (SPIQ). History The current Québec City fire department (Service de protection contre l'incendie de la Ville de Québec) was created in 2002 through the amalgamation of the following fire departments: *Québec (8 stations) *Sainte-Foy (2 stations) *Sillery (1 station) *Val-Bélair (1 station) *Loretteville (1 station) *Saint-Émile (1 station) *Lac-Saint-Charles (1 station) *Saint-Augustin-de-Desmaures (1 station) All of these departments, except for Québec and Sainte-Foy, had part-time fire fighters. Sillery also had policemen - firemen (policiers-pompiers). This concept was once popular in the province of Québec but was gradually abandoned starting in the early 1990s. Other municipalities affected by the merger (e.g. Charlesbourg, Beauport and Vanier) already received fire protection from Québec prior to amalgamation. The City of Sainte-Foy provided fire protection to the cities of Cap-Rouge and l'Ancienne-Lorette. Most of the departments, except for Sainte-Foy and Québec, had poorly maintained fire apparatus dating back to the 1960s and 1970s. Pre-amalgamation fire stations Post-amalgamation fire stations Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *The shop number appears in brackets. 'Caserne 1' - 140, rue Saint-Jean Built 1972. Department headquarters. :Unité 100 (16-230) - 2016 Ford Explorer chief platoon chief vehicle :Unité 201 (05633) - 2005 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/500/20A/20B) :Unité 201R (05634) - 2005 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/500/20A/20B) :Unité 501 (11626) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/105') (SN#23647) :Unité 1101 (07603) - 2007 Ford E-450 / Girardin minibus :Unité 5000 - (16479) - 2016 Ford E-450 / Précisions Provençal cube investigation unit 401n.JPG|Unité 501 - 2011 Pierce Arrow XT IMG_5850.JPG|Unité 501 DSCN0647 (2).JPG|Unité 5000 - 2016 Ford E-450 'Caserne 2' - 470, boulevard des Capucins Built 2008 :Unité 202R (07612) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/580/20A/20B) :Unité 302 '''(99676) - 1999 Pierce Dash / 2000 Carl Thibault quint (1250/150/100' rearmount) (SN#9845) :Unité '''902 (19615) - 2019 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault walk-in heavy rescue :Unité 902R (94611) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech / 2010 FD Shops walk-in heavy rescue (Ex:Sainte-Foy pumper) (Technical rescue team) Caserne d'incendie des Capucins de Québec.jpg|'Caserne 2' Camion_de_pompier_québec.jpg|Unité 302 - 1994 Spartan Gladiator IMG 5157.JPG|Unité 502 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT Camion de pompier no 902, Caserne d'incendie des Capucins, Québec.jpg|Unité 902 - 1994 Spartan Gladiator 'Caserne 3' - 600, avenue des Oblats Built 1893 :Unité D-2 (16276) - 2016 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 district chief :Unité D-2R (13205) - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 district chief :Unité 203 (07613) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/580/20A/40B) :Unité 503 (13611) - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT ladder (-/-/105' tractor-drawn) (SN#25146) (ex-502) :Unité 803 '(07304) - 2007 Ford F-350 4x4 / Fibrobec water rescue : Unité '''803 '(12808) - 2012 Nav 16 rescue boat : Unité '''R803 (09813) - 2009 Germain trailer (for unité 803) DSCN1802.jpg|Unité D-2 - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe IMG_5392.JPG|Unité D-2 - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe 503 et 203.jpg|Unité 203 / 503 75402225 10219426150115376 4545697659855306752 o.jpg|Unité 503 - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT 'Caserne 4' - 70, rue des Pins Ouest Built 1968 :Unité D-3 (16275) - 2016 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 district chief :Unité D-3R (13206) - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 district chief :Unité 204 (06612) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/580/20A/20B) (SN#MAXI 21604) :Unité 704 (16-670) - 2016 E-One Cyclone II tower (-/-/134' Bronto SkyLift) (SO#139893) :Unité 99 (88607) - 1988 Grumman / Tibotrac / 2006 Fourgons Elite / 2006 FD-shops refurb step van (ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Augustin-de-Desmaures) Caserne4-0.jpg|Caserne 4 IMG_5174.JPG|Unité D-3 - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe 73284631 10219426166915796 1847410225947082752 o.jpg|Unité 204 - 2006 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD DSCN2101.jpg|Unité 704 - 2016 E-One Cyclone II 'Caserne 5' - 2345, rue de la Rivière-du-Berger Built 1967. Former town of Duberger fire station. Amalgamated with Québec City in 1970. :Unité 305 (02605) - 2002 Pierce Dash quint (1665/420/105' rearmount) :Unité 805 (98-424) -1998 International 4700 Low Profile / Ideal decon unit Caserne 5.jpg|Caserne 5 305.jpg|Unité 305 - 2002 Pierce Dash 'Caserne 6' - 8005, rue des Saulois Built 2019. :Unité D-4 (16277) - 2016 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 district chief :Unité D-4R (11324) - 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 district chief :Unité 206 (06607) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/580/20A/20B) :Unité 306 '''(15601) - 2015 Rosenbauer FX RBM Commander quint (1750/360/25/36/100' Viper rearmount) :Unité '''606 (07636) - 2007 Sterling LTS9500 / Maxi Métal tanker (300PTO/1700) File:DSCN1883.jpg|Caserne 6 File:70810448 920310848362119 6564936844276924416 o.jpg|Unité D-4 (16277) - 2016 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 File:DSCN2546.jpg|Unité D-4 (16277) - 2016 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 File:DSCN2497.jpg|Unité 606 / 206 File:DSCN2605.jpg|Unité 306 '''(15601) - 2015 Rosenbauer FX RBM Commander File:DSCN2495.jpg|Unité '''606 (07636) - 2007 Sterling LTS9500 'Caserne 7 '- 255, rue Clémenceau Built 1978. Former City of Beauport fire station. FD amalgamated with Québec City FD in 1993. :Unité 207 (06611) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/580/20A/20B) :Unité 407 (06614) - 2006 Pierce Arrow XT aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (ex-409, ex-406) :Unité 607 (05602) - 2005 Sterling LT9500 / Maxi Métal tanker (250PTO/1700) 73075016 10219428944945245 8194316826423853056 o.jpg|Unité 207 (06611) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD 73100869 10219426152155427 3460673304661065728 o-0.jpg|Unité 407 (06614) - 2006 Pierce Arrow XT 17917780_416835152043027_9086413688991982865_o.jpg|Unité 607 (05602) - 2005 Sterling LT9500 'Caserne 8' - 4252, place Orsainville Built 1976. Former City of Charlesbourg fire station. FD amalgamated with Québec City FD in 1994. :Unité 208 (06608) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/580/20A/20B) :Unité 408 (15600) - 2015 Rosenbauer FX RBM Commander quint (1750/360/25/36/100' Viper rearmount) :Unité 608 (05635) - 2005 Sterling LT9500 / Carl Thibault tanker (300PTO/1700) (SN#2118) :Unité 708 - Trailer utility :Unité 808 (06304) - 2006 Ford F-350 4x4 / CET brush tender (port./250/8F) :(10-809) - 2010 Foam trailer : 'Caserne 9' - 1130, route de l'Église Built 1994. Former City of Sainte-Foy fire station. :Unité D-1 (16274) - 2016 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 district chief :Unité D-1R (13207) - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 district chief :Unité 209 (02670) - 2002 Pierce Lance rescue-pumper (1500/580/80F) (SN#13215) :Unité 209R (06610) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/580/20A/20B) :Unité 709 (11624) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II Bronto quint (1665/250/134' RLP) :Unité 1309 (02897) - 2002 trailer with pump :Unité 4699 (14699) - 2015 International WorkStar / Rosenbauer command post (Shared with the police department) IMG_5169.JPG|Unité 709 - 2011 E-One Cyclone II 'Caserne 10' - 1808, avenue Jules-Verne Built 1991. Former City of Sainte-Foy fire station. :Unité 210 (06677) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/580/20A/20B) :Unité 310 (15602) - 2015 Rosenbauer FX RBM Commander quint (1750/360/25/36/100' Viper rearmount) :Unité 610 (06606) - 2006 Sterling LTS9500 / Maxi Métal tanker (250PTO/1700) : 'Caserne 11' - 183 route 138 , Saint-Augustin-de-Desmaures Built 2011. Replaced former town of Saint-Augustin-de-Desmaures fire station on route de Fossambault :Unité 211R '(03614) - 2003 Kenworth T300 / Pierce pumper (1050/800/40A/25F) (SN#7032) :Unité '''311 '(10609) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT quint (1750/580/30A/40B/CAFS/105' rear-mount) (JN#23150) : '''Caserne 12 - 2056, avenue Industrielle Built 2009 :Unité 212 (09623) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/710/30A/40B/CAFS) :Unité 212R (03615) - 2003 Kenworth T300 / Pierce pumper (1050/800/40A/25B) (SN#7032) :Unité 812 (08401) - 2008 Ford F-350 4x4 / CET brush tender (port./250/8F) :(08101) - 2008 Snowmobile off-road rescue :(08102) - 2008 Bombardier ATV off-road rescue :(08103) - 2008 Bombardier ATV off-road rescue :(07803) - 2007 brush fire equipment trailer (Pulled by one of the ATV) :(05820) - 2005 Remeq trailer for off-road vehicles rescue : 'Caserne 13' - 770, rue des Rocailles Built 2008 :Unité 213R (06609) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/580/20A/20B) :Unité 313 (10610) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT quint (1665/250/20A/30B/100' rear-mount tower) (ex-309) :Unité 813 (96601) - 1996 Freightliner FL 80 / Maxi Métal walk-in heavy rescue / decon truck (ex-Sainte-Foy) :Unité 913 (14694) - 2014 Spartan Gladiator Classic ELFD / Carl Thibault walk-around rescue (SN#2664) :Unité 913R (07611) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic ELFD / Maxi Métal / 2012 FD Shops hazmat (ex-913) :Unité 1313 (07604) - 2007 Ford E-450 / Girardin minibus firefighter transport / victim shelter vehicle. Caserne 13.jpg|Caserne 13 Caserne 13.JPG 213.jpg|Unité 213R (06609) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD 313.jpg|Unité 313 (10610) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT 913.jpg|Unité 913 (14694) - 2014 Spartan Gladiator Classic ELFD 913 2014 spartan.jpg|Unité 913 'Caserne 15' - 1445, avenue Maguire Built 1965. Former City of Sillery fire station. :Unité 215 (05601) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / 2005 Maxi Métal pumper (1250/500/20A/20B) (SN#MAXI 20600-2) Rebuilt after accident in 2007 :Unité 215R (05600) - 2005 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/500/20A/20B) (SN#MAXI 20600-1) 'Caserne 16' - 2528, avenue Lapierre built in 2016 :Unité 216 (09624) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/800/30A/40B/CAFS) :Unité 816 (07303) - 2007 Ford F-350 / Fibrobec water rescue :Unité 816 - (08107) - 2008 rescue boat :Unité R816 - (09813) - 2004 Germain boat trailer (for unité 816) : 'Caserne 17' - 2681, boulevard Louis-XIV Built 2008 : Unité 217 (09622) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Maxi Métal pumper (1750/800/30A/40B/CAFS) : Unité 1117 (07305) - 2007 Ford F-350 / Fibrobec water rescue : Unité 817 (06110) - 2006 Airsolid 16' rescue boat (#C11651QC) : Unité R817 (06810) - 2006 Airsolid boat trailer (for unité 817) : 'Caserne 28' - 55, rue Saint-Victorien : Only serves for storage and during snowstorm. 'Division formation et logistique' - 800, rue des Rocailles Built 1985, Acquired in ???? :Unité 40 - (06-405) - 2006 GMC C5500 cube rescue/support :Unité 42 - (09-605) - 2009 International DuraStar / Précisions Provençal walk-in heavy rescue / logistical support / air unit :Unité 49 - (07-321) - 2007 GMC Savana logistical support :Unité 48 - (16-400) - 2016 GMC Savana logistic/matierial unit :Unité 101 - (16-231) - 2016 Ford Explorer chief :Unité 102 - (05-317) - 2005 Ford Explorer XLT chief :Unité 809 (97-310) - 1997 Ford F-250 utility/water training (ex-Sainte-Foy) :Unité 1216 (02-897) - 2002 water rescue trailer :Unité F2 - (05-301) - 2005 Ford Freestar :Unité P15 - (05-207) - 2005 Toyota Prius prevention :Unité T-03 (03316) - 2003 Dodge Ram 2500 4x4 water rescue :(03-601) - 2003 Freightliner FL 60 / Maxi Métal mini-pumper (625/250/8F) (Serves as a prevention/education unit) :(04-261) - 2004 Chevrolet Epica :(05-305) - 2005 Ford Freestar :(06-210) - 2006 Toyota Prius :(06-212) - 2006 Toyota Prius :(06-213) - 2006 Toyota Prius :(06-214) - 2006 Toyota Prius :(06-215) - 2006 Toyota Prius :(06-217) - 2006 Toyota Prius :(06-219) - 2006 Toyota Prius :(06-301) - 2006 Ford Freestar :(06-801) - 2006 Ford Freestar :(07-201) - 2007 Ford Focus :(07-210) - 2007 Ford Focus :(07-278) - 2007 Ford Crown Victoria :(07-302) - 2007 Ford F-250 :(07-317) - 2007 Chevrolet Silverado :(07-324) - 2007 Dodge Caravan :(09-209) - 2009 Ford Focus :(09-211) - 2009 Ford Focus :(09-212) - 2009 Ford Focus :(15-221) - 2015 Dodge Caravan logistical support :(17-235) - 2017 Chevrolet Equinox hazmat and GRIMP chief :(17-236) - 2017 Chevrolet Equinox :(17-270) - 2017 Ford Explorer :(17-272) - 2017 Ford Taurus DSCN2149.jpg| DSCN1742.JPG| DSCN2147.jpg| DSCN1794.JPG| DSCN1808.JPG| DSCN1797.JPG| DSCN1741.JPG| DSCN1875.JPG| DSCN1769.jpg| DSCN1620 (2).JPG| DSCN1621 (2).JPG| [DSCN1782.JPG| 'Garage Municipal' - 50, avenue Marie-de-l'Incarnation : Unité 10 - (03-639) - 2003 Ford F-550 fuel supply (-/-/250 diesel/85 gasoline) : Unité 43 - (13-494) - 2013 Ford E-450 / Dynamic mechanic : Unité 44 - (12-401) - 2012 GMC G4500 / Fourgons Elite mechanic (SN#9440) :Training - (09-803) - 2009 Training trailer :(14-899) - 2014 Civil security trailer : Spare Rigs :Unité D-1R (07-317) - 2007 Chevrolet Colorado spare chief :Unité 300R (01691) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator FF / Carl Thibault quint ( 1250/300/75' rearmount) :Unité 400R (06613) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II HP100 aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) : Assignment unknown / not assigned *(94610) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech / 2008 FD Shops walk-in heavy rescue (Ex:Sainte-Foy pumper) (Technical rescue team) *'Parade' - (35-625) - 1935 Seagrave pumper (840/?) *17215 *16230 Chef SST *16232 DSCN1737.jpg|1935 Seagrave Retired Apparatus :(07-325) - 2007 Dodge Caravan (Sold at auction in 2018 1650$) :(07-301) - 2007 Ford Escape AWD (Sold at auction in 2018 2250$) :(07-300) - 2007 Ford Escape AWD (Sold at auction in 2018 1700$) :(07-207) - 2007 Ford Focus (Sold at auction in 2018 300$) :(07-208) - 2007 Ford Focus (Sold at auction in 2018 1500$) :(07-209) - 2007 Ford Focus (Sold at auction in 2018 1500$) :(07-203) - 2007 Ford Focus (damaged in an accident in 201?) (sold at auction in 2016 400$) :(06-207) - 2006 Toyota Prius (Sold at auction in 2018 3300$) :(06-208) - 2006 Toyota Prius (Sold at auction in 2018 3200$) :(06-209) - 2006 Toyota Prius (Sold at auction in 2017 4850$) :(06-211) - 2006 Toyota Prius (Sold at auction in 2019 5100$) :(06-216) - 2006 Toyota Prius (Sold at auction in 2019 2800$) :(06-218) - 2006 Toyota Prius (Sold at auction in 2019 4200$) :(06-302) - 2006 Ford Freestar (Sold at auction in 2014 1000$) :(06-699) - 2006 Kenworth T-300 / Pierce pumper (Loan from L'Arsenal) :(05-6??)- 2005 Pierce Dash quint ( Loan from Thibault) :(05-302) - 2005 Ford Freestar (Sold at auction in 2017 300$) :(05-303) - 2005 Ford Freestar (Sold at auction in 2017 225$) :(05-304) - 2005 Ford Freestar (Sold at auction in 2017 300$) :(05-306) - 2005 Ford Freestar (Sold at auction in 2014 1400$) :(04-696) - 2004 Freightliner M2 106 / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/800) (Loan from Maxi Métal) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Cacouna) :(04-697) - 2004 Freightliner M2 106 / Pierce pumper (Loan from L'Arsenal) :(04-698) - 2004 Freightliner M2 106 / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/800) (Loan from Maxi Métal, sold to Régie intermunicipale Le GÉANT) :(04-354) - 2004 Chevrolet Express logistical support (Sold to Campus Notre-Dame-de-Foy) :(04-318) - 2004 Ford Excursion XLT (Sold at auction in 2014 1600$) :(04-319) - 2004 Ford Excursion XLT (Sold at auction in 2013 1200$) : (04-320) - 2004 Ford Excursion XLT (Sold at auction in 2007 500$) :(03-602) - 2003 Freightliner FL 60 / Maxi Métal mini-pumper (625/250/8F) (Transferred to public works) :(02-608) - 2002 pumper (1500/700/100B) (Loan ?) :(02-699) - 2002 Kenworth T-300 / Pierce pumper (1050/800) (Loan from L'Arsenal) :(01-610) - 2001 Freightliner FL 80 / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/800/40A/CAFS) (Sold at auction in 2016 20000$) :(01-684) - 2001 Freightliner FL 60 / Maxi Métal mini-pumper (625/250/CAFS) (SN#17535-1) (Sold to Chapple Township Fire Department) :(01-685) - 2001 Freightliner FL 60 / Maxi Métal mini-pumper (625/250/CAFS) (SN#17535-2) (Sold) :(01-686) - 2001 Freightliner FL 60 / Maxi Métal mini-pumper (625/250/CAFS) (Sold) :(00-390) - 2000 Jeep Cherokee (Sold at auction in 2012 1600$) : (00-470) - 2000 Ford E-450 / Dynamic cube mechanical support (Sold at auction in 2014 3700$) : (00-602) - 2000 Pierce Quantum ladder (-/-/105' rearmount) (SN#11294) This truck was built as an all-steer straight truck. After an accident, it was sent back to Pierce and a pump and tank was added. After a second major accident, the all-steer, pump and tank were removed and the truck was turned back a straight ladder. (Ex:Sainte-Foy) (Retired Feb 2015 Sold at auction in 2016 34000$) : (99-259) - 1999 Chevrolet Cavalier (Sold at auction in 2007) :(99-377) - 1999 Chevrolet Astro light rescue (Sold at auction in 2018 2000$) :(99-601) - 1999 Freightliner FL 106 / Maxi Métal / CET quint (1050/800/85' rearmount) (Ex:Loretteville, sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Boischatel) : (98-242) - 1998 Chevrolet Cavalier (Sold at auction in 2010 600$) : (98-243) - 1998 Chevrolet Cavalier (Sold at auction in 2010 300$) :(98-425) - 1998 International 4700T / Ideal cube rescue (Sold at auction in 2012 5000$) :(97-309) - 1997 Ford Aerostar service :(97-311) - 1997 Chevrolet Tahoe LS 1500 (Ex:Sainte-Foy) (Sold at auction in 2009 1900$) :(96-287) - 1996 Chevrolet Cavalier (Sold at auction in 2007 1200$) :(95-231) - 1995 Chevrolet Cavalier (Sold at auction in 2004 700$) :(95-232) - 1995 Chevrolet Cavalier (Sold at auction in 2005 1000$) :(95-263) - 1995 Chevrolet Cavalier (Sold at auction in 2005 1400$) :(95-264) - 1995 Chevrolet Cavalier (Sold at auction in 2005 800$) :(95-302) - 1995 Ford Aerostar XLT (Ex-Sainte-Foy) (Sold at auction in 2009 200$) :(95-319) - 1995 Ford Aerostar XLT (Ex-Sainte-Foy) (Sold at auction in 2004 1100$) : (95-338) - 1995 Chevrolet S10 utility (Sold at auction in 2006) : 1995 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) (ex-Fairfax County Fire and Rescue Department) (loaned from 1200°) :(95-344) - 1994 Chevrolet Suburban 2500 district chief (Sold at auction in 2004 3500$) :(95-345) - 1995 Chevrolet Suburban 2500 district chief (Sold at auction in 2005 1900$) :(95-346) - 1994 Chevrolet Suburban 2500 district chief (Sold at auction in 2004 3500$) :(95-401) - 1995 Ford E-350 / Dynamic cube rescue (Ex-Saint-Émile) (Sold at auction in 2012 2000$) : (95-641) - 1995 Ford F-450 Super Duty / NOVAQuintech mini-pumper (200/200) (Sold to Héloc at auction in 2007, body remounted and sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Adolphe-d'Howard) :(94-609) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech tower (-/-/100' SkyArm rearmount) (Ex:Sainte-Foy Retired Feb 2016 )(Sold at auction in 2018 8000$) :(94-631) - 1994 Ford F-450 Super Duty / NOVAQuintech mini-pumper (200/200) (SN#NQT63M70S20R0593) (Sold to Héloc, Sold to Vallée du Saint-Maurice) :(94-637) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech quint (1250/180/100' SkyFive rear-mount) (SN#NQTO4C12A16R0600) (Sold at auction in 2017 6000$) :(94-639) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech quint (1250/180/80' rearmount) (Sold to Campus Notre-Dame-de-Foy) :(93-101) - 1993 Yamaha Big Bear 350 ATV rescue (Sold at auction in 2010 900$) :(93-205) - 1993 Hyundai Sonata GL (Sold at auction in 2004 300$) :(93-287) - 1993 Chevriket Cavalier service :(93-301) - 1993 GMC Sonoma service (Ex:Saint-Émile) (Sold at auction in 2004 900$) :(93-302) - 1993 GMC Jimmy SLE service (ex-Val-Bélair) (Sold at auction in 2006 ) : (93-311) - 1993 Ford Aerostar mechanical support (Ex:Sainte-Foy) (Sold at auction in 2005 200$) : (93-318) - 1993 GMC Safari service : (93-320) - 1993 GMC Safari service (Sold at auction in 2007) : (93-332) - 1993 GMC Sonoma service (Sold at auction in 2004 1800$) : (93-403) - 1993 GMC P30 / Grumman Olson step van investigation unit (Sold at auction in 2017 5100$) : (93-404) - 1993 Ford E-350 / Dynamic cube mechanical support (Sold at auction in 2007) : (93-630) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech quint (1250/180/100' SkyFive rearmount) (Sold at auction in 2016 10500$) : (93-806) - 1993 rehab trailer (Sold at auction in 2010 4000$) :(92-101) - 1992 Honda ATV rescue (Ex:Val-Bélair) :(92-253) - 1992 Hyundai Sonata GL (Sold at auction in 2005 300$) :(92-373) - 1992 Chevrolet Blazer utility :(92-605) - 1992 Simon-Duplex Vanguard D500 / Anderson pumper (1250/700/50A/50B) (SN#91088JHMG92002380) (Ex-Sainte-Foy, Sold to Campus Notre-Dame-de-Foy) :(92-606) - 1992 Simon-Duplex Defender D450 / Anderson / Bronto Skylift 40-3T2 tower (-/-/132' rearmount) (SN#91088JEOY92002385) (Ex-Sainte-Foy) (Sold at auction in 2012 11500$ ) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Goodfellow) :(92-620) - 1992 Pemfab Imperial T-964 / NOVAQuintech quint (1250/150/100' rearmount) (Sold at auction in 2009 3000$) :(91-236) - 1991 Toyota Tercel prevention :(91-238) - 1991 Toyota Tercel prevention :(91-609) - 1991 International CO2654 / Tibotrac walk-in heavy rescue (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Château-Richer) :(91-614) - 1991 Ford F-450 / NOVAQuintech mini-pumper (200/200) :(91-616) - 1991 Pemfab Imperial T-964 / Tibotrac quint (1250/200/75' rearmount) (SN#58415) (Ex-Saint-Augustin-de-Desmaures, Sold to Campus Notre-Dame-de-Foy) :(91-897) - 1991 sand trailer :(91-???) - 1991 Pontiac Firefly service :(90-335) - 1990 GMC P30 / Grumman Olson step van Haz-Mat (Sold at auction in 2016 2200$) :(90-401) - 1990 International 1652S / Utilimaster step van rescue (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Vanier) (Sold at auction in 2013 4500$) :(90-603) - 1990 Mack MR686P / Phoenix / 200? refurb pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Vanier, Sold to Campus Notre-Dame-de-Foy) :(89-238) - 1989 Chevrolet Caprice chief vehicle :(89-330) - 1989 Chevrolet Suburban utility :(89-331) - 1989 Chevrolet Suburban utility :(89-358) - 1989 Ford F-250 / Tibotrac walk-around light rescue (Ex-Saint-Augustin-de-Desmaures) (Sold at auction in 2007) :(89-601) - 1989 Mack MR686S / Thibault tower (1250/250/100' rearmount) (Sold to Centre de formation professionnelle de Neufchâtel, sold at auction 2013 7500$, sold to Phnom Penh (Cambodge)) :(89-693) - 1989 Chevrolet V35 / Phoenix mini-pumper (200/200) (Sold at auction in 2004 4000$) :(89-608) - 1989 Mack MS300 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Ex-Sillery, sold to Centre de formation professionnelle de Neufchâtel, sold at auction 2014 1750$) :(89-615) - 1989 Spartan Gladiator / Thibault quint (1250/150/100' rearmount) (Sold at auction in 2012 7000$) :(89-892) - 1989 decon 24' trailer (Sold at auction in 2010 3250$) :(88-306) - 1988 GMC Vandura / Al Co cube rescue :(88-601) - 1988 Mack MR688P / Thibault / 200? refurb pumper (1050/750) (SN#T88-151). (Sold to Centre de formation professionnelle de Neufchâtel Sold at auction 2014 3700$) :(88-602) - 1988 Ford CF7000 / 1997 Maxi Métal haz-mat support vehicle. (ex-Loretteville, Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Les Bergeronnes) :(88-603) - 1988 Mack MS300 / Thibault pumper (840/400/55' boom) (Ex-Saint-Émile) (Converted into a crane by the FD-shops Sold at auction 2012 5600$) :(88-690) - 1988 GMC C3500 / Phoenix mini-pumper (200/200) (Sold at auction in 2005 1500$) :(87-294) - 1987 Ford Crown Victoria utility :(87-393) - 1987 GMC Jimmy utility : (87-684) - 1987 International S2654 / Thibault ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) :(86-301) - 1986 GMC Sierra / FD-shops brush truck (port./400) :(86-601) - 1986 GMC C3500 / Thibault mini-pumper (250/165) (Ex-Sainte-Foy) (Sold at auction in 2005 2300$) :(86-675) - 1986 GMC TK31003 / Thibault mini-pumper (200/200) (Sold at auction in 2003) :(85-341) - 1985 GMC Sierra utility :(85-342) - 1985 GMC Sonoma utility :(85-601) - 1985 GMC C3500 / Thibault mini-pumper (200/200) (SN#T85-137) (Ex-Beauport) :(83-601) - 1983 GMC C3500 / Pierreville mini-pumper ( 200/200) :(83-658) - 1983 International CO9670 / Pierreville pumper (1250/350) (Sold at auction in 2008) :(83-844) - 1983 trailer boat :(82-372) - 1982 GMC K1500 utility :(82-373) - 1982 GMC K1500 utility :(82-654) - 1982 International S2654 / 2003 FD-Built tanker (-/1400) (Former Pierreville ladder.) (Sold at auction in 2015 8500$) :(82-654) - 1982 International S2654 / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :(82-655) - 1982 Chevrolet K20 / Pierreville mini-pumper (200/200) :(82-401) - 1982 GMC step van rescue (Ex-Lac-Saint-Charles) : (81-401) - 1981 Ford step van rescue (Ex-Val-Bélair) :(81-601) - 1981 Ford CTL-9000 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Ex-Beauport) (Sold at auction in 2005 2000$) :(81-602) - 1981 International S1924 / Almac / FD-Built tanker (-/1500) (Ex-Lac-Saint-Charles) (Sold at auction in 2005 2100$) :(80-601) - 1980 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Ex-Charlesbourg) : (80-604) - 1980 Chevrolet P30 / Grumman Kurbmaster step van rescue (Ex-Sillery, Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Notre-Dame-du-Rosaire) :(80-605) - 1980 Ford LS900 / Pierreville tanker (420/1500) (Ex-Saint-Augustin-de-Desmaures, (Sold at auction in 2010 3100$) :(80-640) - 1980 International CO1710B / Local fuel supply (Sold at auction in 2004 1000$) :(80-641) - 1980 International Cargostar walk-in heavy rescue :(98-301) - 1980 Ford Courier 4x4 utility :(8?-???) - 198? Dodge Diplomat chief :(8?-???) - 198? Dodge Aspen chief :(79-630) - 1979 Dodge Power Wagon / Thibault mini-pumper (200/200) (SN# T79-116) (Sold to Telkwa Volunteer Fire Department) :(79-631) - 1979 Kenworth K121 / Pierreville pumper (1250/350) (Sold at auction in 2007) :(78-???) - 1978 Plymouth Fury chief :(77-601) - 1977 Ford C900 / Pierreville / 199? Maxi Métal refurb pumper (840/500) (Ex-Loretteville) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Notre-Dame-du-Rosaire) (Sold at auction in 2006) :(76-601) - 1976 Chevrolet C65 / Pierreville tanker (-/1500) (Ex-Beauport) (Sold at auction in 2007) : (76-602) - 1976 Mack CF611 / Thibault pumper (1050/750) (Ex-Sainte-Foy) (Sold at auction in 2006) : (76-604) - 1976 Mack CF611 / Thibault pumper (1050/750) (Ex-Sainte-Foy) (Sold at auction in 2006) : (76-612) - 1975 Kenworth K100 / 1973 Thibault tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de La Malbaie) : (76-613) - 1975 Kenworth K100 / Pierreville ladder (-/-/100' midmount) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Sainte-Marie) : (75-601) - 1975 International CO1810A / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Ex-Val-Bélair) (Sold at auction in 2005 1500$) :(75-602) - 1975 International CO1810A / Pierreville / 199? Levasseur refurb tanker (420/1500) (Ex-Val-Bélair) (Sold at auction in 2008) : (75-603) - 1975 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (1050/650) (Ex-Sainte-Foy) (Sold at auction in 2005 1400$) :(75-617) - 1975 Kenworth K121 / Pierreville pumper (1250/350) (Sold at auction in 2006) :(75-618) - 1975 Kenworth K121 / Pierreville / ? FD-Shops refurb pumper (1250/350) (Was equipped with 2.5km of 5 inches hose, sold at auction in 2005 1900$) :(75-622) - 1975 Dodge D300 4x4 / Thibault mini-pumper (200/200) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Austin) :(74-332) - 1974 Dodge Ram 1500 van investigation unit :(74-602) - 1974 Ford C8000 / Thibault foam pumper (840/-/500F) (SN#T74-207) (Ex-Beauport) (Sold at auction in 2005 1500$) :(74-604) - 1974 Kenworth C523 / Almac / City Shops tanker (420/2300) (Ex:Charlesbourg) (Sold at auction in 2004 16000$) :(74-612) - 1974 International Loadstar 1600 / Thomas / FD-Built command post (Sold at auction in 2005 4000$) :(74-???) - 1974 International Loadstar 1600 ? :(94-334) - 1974 Datsun 620 4x4 utility :(73-607) - 1973 International Fleetstar 2000 / Thibault tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/100' midmount) :(93-313) - 1973 International Travelall 1210 4x4 utility :(93-312) - 1973 Datsun 620 4x4 utility :(73-704) - 1973 Bombardier Skidozer 200 snow plow :(73-???) - 1973 International VCO / 1949 Seagrave tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/85' midmount) :(73-870) - 1973 Robert Bell de-ice steam engine (Sold at auction in 2005) :(72-633) - 1972 International CO1850A / Ideal walk-in heavy rescue (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de La Malbaie) :(72-???) - 1972 International CO1850A fuel tanker (-/?) :(72-???) - 1972 GMC Vandura light rescue :(71-???) - 1971 Intertantional 1210 4x4 utilty :(71-???) - 1971 Pontiac Grand Safari chief :(71-???) - 1971 Chevrolet Biscayne chief :(70-641) - 1970 International CO / Pierreville hose wagon :(7?-???) - 197? Generator lights tower trailer :(7?-???) - 197? Renault 12 chief :(7?-???) - 197? International CO1710A / Thibault hose wagon :(69-601) - 1969 Ford C800 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Ex-Val-Bélair) (Sold at auction in 2004 1900$) :(69-???) - 1969 International Panel / Glendal / 1965 caravan rescue :(69-611) - 1969 International VCO190 / Thibault quint (1050/200/75' mid-mount) :(69-622) - 1969 International VCO190 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Sainte-Agnès) :(69-???) - 1969 International VCO190 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :(68-613) - 1968 International VCO196 / Thibault quint (1050/200/75' mid-mount) :(68-614) - 1968 International VCO196 / Thibault quint (1050/200/75' mid-mount) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Laurier-Station) :(67-???) - 1967 GMC P20 / Union City step van rescue :(67-???) - 1967 GMC T6500 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (ex-Les Saules) :(66-802) - 1966 Onan 6DJB3R16 trailer generator (Sold at auction in 2010 2550$) :(66-820) - 1966 Onan 072473 trailer generator (Sold at auction in 2010 2800$) :(65-692) - 1965 International VCO190 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :(65-???) - 1965 International VCO190 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :(65-???) - 1965 International VCO190 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :(65-???) - 1965 International Loadstar CO1800 / Thibault ? :(65-251) - 1965 International VCO206 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100'rearmount) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Charny) (Sold at auction in 2004 2500$) :(65-601) - 1965 Mercury C900 / Thibault pumper (840/200) (Ex-Loretteville, 100' ladder removed) (Sold at auction in 2004 700$) :(64-301) - 1964 Mercury / Thibault pumper (500/500) (Ex-Lac-Saint-Charles) (Sold at auction in 2003) :(64-602) - 1964 Ford C850 / Thibault / 1988 Thibault refurb quint (840/200/85' mid-mount) (Ex-Sillery) (Sold at auction in 2005 1100$) :(64-801) - 1964 Thibault trailer pump (625/-) (Ex-Loretteville , sold at auction in 2013 900$) :(64-???) - 1964 Chevrolet C50 ? :(63-???) - 1963 Thibault AWIT584 aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (first 100' rearmount ladder built in North-America, Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Belœil) :(63-615) - 1963 Ford C800 / Thibault pumper (840/500) :(62-???) - 1962 Mercury C1000 / Mussens / Trump tower (-/-/65' snorkel) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Cyrille-de-Wendover) :(62-???) - 1962 International R190 / Thibault pumper (500/500) (Ex-?) :(62-???) - 1962 Pontiac Strato chief :(61-301) - 1961 Fargo D600 / Thibault pumper (500/500) (SN#11639) (Ex-Saint-Émile) (Sold at auction in 2003) :(60-???) - 1960 GMC C5000 / Thibault hoses tender :(6?-???) - 196? Renault 10 chief :(6?-???) - 196? International BC170 / Thibault pumper (840/500) :(57-???) - 1957 Thibault AWIT pumper (1250/500) :(56-???) - 1956 Thibault WIT pumper (1050/500) :(55-???) - 1955 Thibault WIT pumper (1050/500) :(55-???) - 1955 Mack B / Magirus aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) :(52-???) - 1952 International L190 / Marsh pumper (?/?) :(49-???) - 1949 Seagrave tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/85' midmount) :(49-???) - 1949 Seagrave tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/85' midmount) :(48-???) - 1948 Ford Panel rescue :(46-672) - 1946 Bickle-Seagrave pumper (?/500) (Sold at auction in 2018 4500$) :(44-???) - 1944 Seagrave tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/85' midmount) :(42-601) - 1942 Ford F1 / Bickle-Seagrave pumper (500/-) (ex-Sillery) (Sold at auction in 2018 7250$) :(42-602) - 1942 International K5 / Bickle-Seagrave pumper (500/?) (ex-Charlesbourg) :1936 Ahrens Fox / Bickle / Magirus ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) (Ahrens Fox SN#8013, Magirus SN#574) :1935 Studebaker equipment tender :1933 Reo pumper (?/?) :1931 Seagrave pumper (500/-) :1910 Seagrave chemical and ladders unit :1874 Clapp & Jones steam pumper (350/-) :185? Lemoine manual pump (~100/-) :1765 Newsham manual pump (~70/-) : Québec 1957.JPG|1957 Thibault Ancien_timonier_qc.jpg|1975 Kenworth K100 038.JPG|1991 Pemfab Imperial Notes External Links *Service de protection contre les incendies de la Ville de Québec (Official) *Association des Pompiers Professionnels de Québec *Service de protection contre les incendies de la Ville de Québec (Unofficial) *Club Appel 99 *Incendies-Québec *https://www.facebook.com/pages/Caserne-5-Duberger-Les-Saules/274210529272935 Station Map Québec Quebec Quebec Quebec Quebec Quebec Quebec Quebec Category:Québec departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Quebec Quebec Quebec Quebec Quebec